


Roxanne

by starsandauras



Series: The World's a Beast of a Burden [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Frank discussion of sex work, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Sex, Parent Death, Poverty, Will's Accent, parental abandonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandauras/pseuds/starsandauras
Summary: The story of how a Warrior of Light, in order to provide for her family, decides to join the sex trade.





	Roxanne

**Author's Note:**

> This work uses liberal amounts of the word "whore." If this is a thing that makes you uncomfortable, I understand and recommend you skip this work.

Tea cups were set on the table, steam wafting from them as Brigid dropped into her seat. She sighed heavily, propping her elbow on the table and running a hand through her hair, fringe falling into her eyes. Her twin stood at the stove, leaning heavily against it. Neither looked at the other. The candles on the table flickered weakly, casting stark shadows.

“Da’s nay comin’ home any time soon, is he?” Brigid finally murmured, staring down into her tea, making no movement to take it. William only groaned and shook his head. Brigid hummed softly and continued to stare into her tea.

“Ye’re nay gang tae see anythin’ in th’ drink,” he grumbled suddenly, making Brigid look up properly at him. “‘Tis th’ leaves.”

“Cannae be blamin’ a lass for tryin’,” she said softly, sighing as she did. She crossed her legs, fidgeting in her seat. “Me visions could be standin’ to be useful for once in me life,” she added. She jumped as William suddenly yanked a chair back, wood scraping loudly against stone, and all but collapsed into it. “You’ll be wakin’ Arthur and Connor,” she murmured, trying to scold him but not having any heart in it.

William’s hands closed around his cup, holding it tightly. “Bein’ gone three moons now,” he muttered. Brigid watched him for a moment before she stood, quieter than William had sat down, and started going through cabinets. “Tha’ ye’re daein’, Bi Bi?” he asked, tired and bored. She waved him off and he grunted to himself, finally taking a sip of his tea. “Runnin’ low oan sugar,” he grumbled to himself. Brigid hummed in response, now down on her knees going through the lower cabinets. William took another sip.

Finally Brigid placed a dusty bottle on the table between them and sat back down. “We’re goin’ to be needin’ this,” she said, William glancing up at it. When he looked at her with a raised eyebrow she sighed. “I was hidin’ it from Da.” William nodded and took the bottle, removing the cork with a soft ‘pop’ sound. Silently he poured a healthy amount into each cup before taking a long pull from the bottle proper. Brigid sighed again and finally drank from her cup. “Llew was talkin’ ‘bout movin’ into their room,” she started, bolstered by the burn of the cheap whiskey.

“Nay loch Da’s usin’ it,” he grumbled, putting the bottle and cork back on the table. “E’en when he’s bein’ home he’s jes’ gittin’ drunk th’ first place he’s landin’.” Brigid nodded. “Movin’ th’ runt tae his room then?”

She shook her head. “Connor. He’s needin’ more space, and Arthur’s bein’ in their room longer, on top of bein’ a calmer child.” William smiled wryly to himself, glad that he had been right in assuming either Arthur or Connor. Brigid had no plans to move out of their shared room or send him away. Always together, the two of them, and as much a fact of life as the sun’s rising in the East. “‘Course, _he’s_ hardly bein’ home either,” she murmured, starting to twist her fingers together, one of her more obvious nervous tics.

“Aye,” William started as he took Brigid’s hands in his, stilling her fingers, “but ‘tis nay a small thing, th’ Conjurers’ Guild takin’ someone nay Gridanian.” They had all been so happy when they got the letter saying that Llewellyn had been accepted. The gil that had been included in the letter hadn’t hurt either. “‘Tis alreet, an’ he’s comin’ home when he’s bein’ able, aye?”

Brigid sighed, squeezing William’s hand in hers before pulling them away, taking a long draw of her tea before fiddling with the cup. “And he’s sendin’ home most of his gil.”

William sighed and leaned back in his seat, running a hand through shaggy hair. “He is, aye,” he replied, a note of caution and hesitance to his voice. It was meant to dissuade his sister, but it was clear that this was a discussion they were not going to be avoiding tonight.

She sipped her tea, tapping her finger against the cup. “Nay ‘nough,” she murmured, staring long and hard into it again. “With Mum…” Her breath shuddered and William tipped more whiskey into her cup, waiting for her to regain control. She soon inhaled deeply and shook her head, dismissing the previous thought. “And Da drinkin’ any he’s makin’, if he’s even makin’ any ‘tall, he’s nay sendin’ back ‘nough gil to be coverin’ everythin’.” They both sipped their drinks, in near perfect sync. “And we’re havin’ Arthur’s schoolin’ costs comin’ someday, if he’s goin’ to the Arcanists’ Guild like he’s wantin’.”

“We’ll be managin’, Bi Bi,” he reassured her, reaching out a hand and smiling weakly when she took it. “Sellin’ ‘xtra food ay th’ markets, pickin’ up ‘xtra jobs when they’re comin’ ‘round. An’ yer knittin’s takin’ off, aye?”

She sighed and shook her head. “And ‘tis barely coverin’ buyin’ what we cannae be growin’ or huntin’ ourselves. And the wee lads are growin’ so much I cannae be keepin’ up with their clothes.” William sighed as well, his mind instantly filling in what Brigid didn’t mention. What if she got sick again? What if _he_ got sick? She was right, it wasn’t enough, but what else could they do?

“We’ll be managin’,” he said again. “An’ th’ runt’s near auld ‘nough he c’n be daein’ some work tae. Courier jobs.”

“But he’s the one teachin’ Connor his letters!” Brigid protested, voice going a bit high before dropping again. “And you’re needin’ the hands in the field!” She inhaled again, sitting up a bit taller. “‘Tis goin’ to have to be me,” she said decisively.

William raised an eyebrow. “Helpin’ me out in th’ field or takin’ courier jobs, lass?” They both knew that was just as unfeasible as Connor taking up the sword the very next morning. Brigid lacked the strength to do any farm work that was any more involved than weeding and harvesting herbs, and her lungs kept her from having any stamina for long distance work like couriering.

She was silent a long moment, staring down into her tea before suddenly draining it and refilling the empty glass with straight whiskey. “The Tall Mast—”

“—Is bein’ a _brothel_!” William suddenly injected, realizing where Brigid was going. “An’ there’s nay need tae be daein’ _tha’_ kind ay work!”

“They’re makin’ good gil,” she continued, as though William hadn’t spoken. “Wouldnae be makin’ us wealthy but we’d be comfortable, able to be settin’ ‘side gil for Arthur and ‘mergencies.”

“Ye’re nay gang tae whore yerself out!” he all but shouted, standing suddenly and running his hand through his hair. “There’s bein’ other jobs!” He sputtered for a moment, clearly trying to think of something outside of the fog the very idea of his twin sister doing… that. “Be gang tae Gridana tae, Llew’s always talkin’ ‘bout th’ Botanists’ Guild!”

“Nay bein’ ‘nough soon ‘nough,” she replied, soft and calm. “I was askin’ ‘bout it already. And Llew was already sayin’ to nay even think ‘bout the leatherworking one.” She sipped her whiskey.

“Then gae tae Ul’dah! Bein’ sure th’ Weavers wuld be takin’ ye! Folk are already thinkin’ ye’re bein’ a member! Or ye culd be joinin’ th’ goldsmiths! ‘Tis havin’ tae be easier tha’ blacksmithin’!”

She finally looked up at him, fire flashing in her eyes. “And be lettin’ Connor be thinkin’ I’m ‘bandonin’ him like Da’s doin’ to us?!” she nearly growled, and in any other conversation William would have known that was his cue to back off. “Nay, I’m nay lettin’ him or Arthur be thinkin’ I’m walkin’ out on us like Da! Connor’s already askin’ if Llew’s ever comin’ back!”

William started to pace, feet shuffling roughly on the stone floor. No, no she couldn’t do this, there was _no need_ for her to do this, he could take care of them, he _had_ to. “Nay, nay, nay gang tae dae it, ye’re _sixteen_ , Brigid!”

She stood so quickly from her seat that she nearly knocked it over, growling deep in her chest. “ _We’re_ bein’ sixteen, William!” she all but yelled, the fire in her eyes growing hotter. “Near bein’ seventeen! ‘Tis bein’ old ‘nough! And The Tall Mast is bein’ close ‘nough I can be home when I’m bein’ needed! And ‘tis bein’ one of the safer ones! The Sisters are comin’ ‘round to be checkin’ on the regular, the Yellowjackets are ‘voidin’ it! I’m knowin’ what I’m ‘bout!”

“There’s nay need fer ye tae be _whorin’_ yerself—”

She rounded the table and stood mere ilms from him. “One thousand gil a night, William! I’ll nay ever be makin’ that with the guilds, and I’m nay bein’ strong ‘nough tae be takin’ up the piratin’! And I cannae be joinin’ the Sisters, me bladework’s nay there yet!”

“Dae ye e’en ken wha’ ye’d be _daein’_?!”

“I’m havin’ sex ‘fore, I’m likin’ it, and I’m thinkin’ I’m bein’ right good at it!” She stared him down, as though challenging him to object now.

Instead William simply dropped back into his chair, eyes wide and jaw slightly dropped. “Who? When?” he asked, voice soft and confused.

After a long moment of Brigid staring him down and banking the fire in her eyes, she sighed, deflating. “Some Elezen sailor lad, couple weeks after our nameday. Nay recallin’ his name.” If she even learned it, she thought absently. It hadn’t seemed important at the time.

William sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “Nay tha’ Roegadyn lass ye whaur bein’ sweet oan as a wee thing?” he asked, a faint note of teasing in his voice, as though trying to regain normalcy after their fight. He smiled faintly when an equally faint bloom of pink touched his sister’s cheeks, showing off the light dusting of freckles on them.

“Her ship wasnae in port,” she mumbled, looking away shyly. “And was wantin’ a lad that day anyroad.” She laughed softly, tugging nervously on her hair, not yet braided for sleep. “Once ‘twas bein’ over and done I was thinkin’ I could be doin’ that. For gil. Layin’ there and lettin’ some lad or lass ‘tween me legs and walkin’ ‘way with coin? Wasnae soundin’ a bad job.” Will sighed and reached a hand out for her, and she took it, unsurprised when he pulled her into his lap. She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder, letting the thud of his heart calm her. “Llew was teachin’ me the right potions to be keepin’ anythin’ from happenin’ ‘fore he was leavin’. Rather nay be walkin’, but if ‘tis bein’ the way ‘tis goin’…” She looked up at him, eyes wide and sad now. “I’m bein’ the oldest now, I’m needin’ to be takin’ care of you and the other wee lads. Mum was tellin’ me…”

“Mum wuldnae be wantin’ ye tae dae this,” he said, mostly out of reflex. “An’ ‘tis bein’ me job tae be lookin’ out fer ye.”

She looked at him with a bland expression, and William realized he preferred the fire over that any day. “Mum wouldnae be wantin’ Da to be wanderin’ the realm moons at a time, drinkin’ himself to ‘blivion either, but we’re seein’ how ‘tis turnin’ out arenae we?” She took his hand in hers, tangling their fingers together. “Me real aim’s bein’ The Gilded Rose,” she admitted, naming the high class courtesan house near Costa del Sol. “If I’m needin’ to be walkin’, workin’ in places like the Mast, to be providin’ for you, to be makin’ sure Arthur can be goin’ to the Arcanists’ Guild nay needin’ a scholarship, so Connor can be doin’ anythin’ he’s wantin’ in this world, I’m bein’ willin’ to be doin’ it, Li Li. Any day.”

William held her close, resting his cheek on the crown of her head. Her logic was sound, he admitted. Even if she only sent home half of a fortnightly take, that was still seven thousand gil. Enough to fix what was needed around the house, pay any debts their father brought home after him, get them all in proper clothes, and see them all properly fed for likely the first time in their lives. And soon enough he could stash away Arthur’s guild money. He didn’t like it. Not one jot of it. “Ye’re bein’ certain ‘tis th’ only thing ye can be daein’?” he asked quietly, running his hand up and down her back soothingly, trying to chase away the inevitable coughing fit before it could arrive.

She nodded, eyes fixed on the table now. “I was double checkin’, ‘tis the fastest way.” She laughed softly. “‘Sides, nay gettin’ any complaints yet.” She grinned when he sighed at her, poking him in the side. “Be nice and I might be tellin’ you ‘bout this pretty lass I was nearly havin’ cozyin’ up to me ‘fore she was gettin’ scared ‘way by her own nerves.”

He knew she was trying to distract him, turn something so serious into a joke for him, keep him from worrying the way she knew he would no matter what she said. “Ye’ll be needin’ somethin’ nice tae be wearin’,” he finally said, Brigid nodding and leaning against him again.

“Aye. The Mast’s nay hirin’ for ‘while, nay ‘til after our next nameday, nay the busy season yet the folks are tellin’ me. So I can be usin’ the time to be savin’ up, gettin’ more ‘perience. ‘Tis bein’ the best plan, honest and true.”

He sighed again, pulling back a little to look Brigid in the eyes. “Please be tryin’ tae nae be walkin’?” he asked, brushing her hair behind an ear. “Nay bein’ safe.”

She nodded and settled into place on his lap, her back facing him as his hands began the long honed habit of braiding her hair for her. “‘Course. Makin’ a point of bein’ as safe as I can, makin’ friends with the workin’ folk and buildin’ meself a network.”

William nodded, focusing on the strands of her hair, wavy and growing salty. She would need to wash it soon, but they didn’t have any of the oil it needed to ease the tangles and keep it soft. Just another thing that Brigid’s plan would solve. And perhaps she could parlay her… activities into work with the Sisters after all, folk… doing that sort of work… were rarely suspected of things such as collecting information. He gritted his teeth to himself. If she was going to start working in whorehouses, it would be best for him to get used to that fact and call it what it was. His sister was going to become a whore and she was _smiling_ about it. So he would force himself to smile too, until he either did become comfortable with that or she was able to make enough gil for her to be able to leave it. And he would do his best to make gil too, enough that she didn’t need to keep working.

His fingers got caught in her hair, the fine strands getting caught in callused fingers, and she only flinched a little. “Ah willnae be tellin’ Llew,” he promised, and he saw her shoulders lower slightly. Neither of them knew exactly how he would react, but they both knew he would be sad, and they hated to make their eldest brother sad.

“Thank you,” she whispered, waiting for him to tie the leather around the end of her braid before squeezing a hand.

He squeezed back, turning her around so he could rest his forehead against hers. “Ah luv ye, Bi Bi,” he murmured before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“I love you too, Li Li,” she replied, just as quiet as he had been. “Thank you.”

He pressed his forehead against hers again. “Anythin’ fer ye,” he breathed before pulling her close again. Anything for his sister, as it had always been. And she would do anything for him, as that had always been.

They’d manage.


End file.
